ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beakley
How Beakley joined the Tourney Mrs. Bentina Beakley is the housekeeper and nanny of the household, and the maternal grandmother of Webby. Like her granddaughter, Beakley is an original DuckTales character. In the 1987 series, she is shown as a gentle woman of upper middle age, sweet on her granddaughter, and typically wearing a purple dress and large white apron over her front and having two hair pins to maintain her hairstyle. She is hired by Scrooge as a nanny for the nephews in the third part of the pilot episode, not asking for any payment other than a shelter for herself and Webby.19 She has been in the line of work for a long time, and used to take care of the young Prince Greydrake,28 and she has proven to be a capable opera singer.29 In the 2017 series, her character is more down-to-earth than the other residents of McDuck Manor, often offering advice to Scrooge and the ducklings. She is much more resourceful than the 1987 version, and has worked for Scrooge for years prior to the series' start. Her backstory includes a career as an agent for the secret espionage organization S.H.U.S.H., where her codename was "Agent 22" and through which she first met Scrooge.30 Though her physical appearance is similar to her 1987 counterpart, with clothing similar to a nanny, and an apron around her waist, she takes offense at being treated as her employer's secretary, and has proven to possess impressive strength.6 Her nationality has also been changed to British. After years of being overprotective of Webby, the nephews' arrival causes her to agree to let her granddaughter be a part of Scrooge's adventures.5 Donald refers to her as "Mrs. B" and the two don't get along at first; though when the kids are kidnapped by the Beagle Boys, they join forces and eventually gain respect for each other.17 Initially, Beakley also dislikes Webby's friend Lena, regarding her as a bad influence, but after Lena saves her life she becomes more accepting of her.31 Beakley's relationship with Scrooge's butler Duckworth is frosty, due to him criticizing her housework.32 How to unlock *Defeat 100 enemies in Endless Brawl with Webby. *Play 4910 matches. For both methods, you must fight Beakley at McDuck Manor. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Beakley, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use McDuck's housekeeper and tough fighter, Mrs. Bentina Beakley!" She will be seen left of Delthea, right of Richter Belmont, below Masayuki and above Motoyasu. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Flips pancakes on her spatula. After the announcer calls her name Bentina swings some ktichen knives and activates a vaccuum cleaner as the camera zooms saying "And one secretary for an old man who seems to have forgotten that I am NOT his secretary!" Special Moves Pan Throw (Neutral) Beakley throws a pan at her opponent. Breadrolling Lariat (Side) Beakley lariats while swinging a breadroller three times. Sausage Elbow (Up) Beakley jumps to drop her elbow onto her opponent. Vaccuum (Down) Beakley uses a vaccuum cleaner to pull enemies towards her. 15- Point Seal Breaker (Hyper Smash) Beakley runs at her opponent. If she hits, she strikes 15 parts of her opponent's frontal and giggles then kicks her opponent in the throat, blowing him/her away. Oven Cooking (Final Smash) Beakley presents a portable oven and slams it onto her opponent. If she hits, she then says "Let's cook something good!" then throws the opponent into the oven as well as some food ingredients. Then Beakley waits 5 seconds and after a ding, the opponent is blown out and food items comes out. Beakley then says "That's well done!" Bonus Costume Beakley holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being her classic appearance from the 1980s DuckTales series. To unlock, one must clear Poker with Beakley. After Daniel J. D'Arby panickly laughs, then collapses, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Beakley's Classic costume is open to you! Will she faint or still fight?!" Then, highlight Beakley and press Minus. Victory Animations #Beakley fixes her hair saying "Dibs on your bathtime." #Beakley closes her hands into fists then swings them saying "My years at S.H.U.S.H. don't even wear down in the slightest." #Beakley presents some cake with her face on it and says "Want some cake? It'll make you feel better soon enough." On-Screen Appearance Beakley kicks open a door and says "Causing several fire hazards; If you had checked with me, I could've provided safe electrical hookups!" Trivia *Beakley's rival is Bazuso, the Grey Knight who is said to kill a bear and thirty-men. Category:DuckTales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume